This invention relates to a spray can liquid dispensing device and, more particularly, to a dispensing device which utilizes a high-pressure unit, namely, a gas pocket assembly. According to this invention, the gas pocket assembly is mounted on the dispensing device which comprises a gas introduction means for introducing high-pressure gas, a pressurized cylinder for containing liquid, and a dispensing head means having a tube connected thereto for dispensing the liquid therethrough.
Many kinds of spray can dispensing means have been used for years, but none of them are relevant to the present invention. The gas pocket assembly of this invention comprises an inflatable gas pocket and a cylindrical mounting seat which receives the gas introduction means. The high-pressure gas introduced from the gas introduction means is retained within the inflatable gas pocket.